guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armor types
Archives ---- # June 2005 – October 2005 # November 2005 # November 2005 – April 2006 # April 2006 – October 2006 # October 2006 – November 2006 Reorganisation I am trying to reorganise the armor information pages to make each page unique and useful. I moved the section on maximum basic armor stats to basic armor and the section on special event headgear to headgear. I replaced these sections with links to those pages (as placeholders). If there are no comments in the next few days, I will delete the placeholders. The reorganisation will include: * Armor * Armor types * Armor (rating) * Basic armor * Headgear Any comments are welcome. Thanks. --''Glynnis'' 17:10, 25 January 2007 (CST) :I want to replace the bullets in the table with links to the quick references using the star icon. The star is so pretty and isn't used officially for anything. See my attempt below. I created a new temple to do this (Template:Navimg). Please tell me if it's too confusing or ugly. : :#The icons link to armor crafting quick reference articles. :#Prophecies-specific sets and the PvP sets which share their art are omitted from this table. They are listed on the profession-specific armor pages. :Does anyone have any advice on formatting? I don't like the borders inside the the "By Profession" column but I don't know how to remove them. :( --''Glynnis'' 16:08, 29 January 2007 (CST) Change the armor pictures Since the update I can't remember when, armor is now default dyed gray, I think that all of the pictures should be changed for the undyed and component form pictures. Edlittle 10:04, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :Already been talk about at GuildWiki talk:Style and formatting/Armor. And since Guildwars wiki will have the render from Anet, most contributer to the gallery just left the project. This much effort just to have it replace didn't seem like a good idea.—'├ Aratak ┤' 18:42, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ::Also see GuildWiki:Armor galleries project.—'├ Aratak ┤' 18:44, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Just A Random Request Can any one put together a program that lets you mix and match different looking armor for each class so you can see what different looks there are for your char. I would like to be able to see before I bought them. If any one thinks they can I would help anyway I can I just think some different pieces together look good but then when I do it it doesn't always look quiet right. :Create a PVP only character. You can create, dye, mix and match any type of armor that you want, as much as you want - and all at no cost.--Ninjatek 10:04, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::Too bad it only works for the cheap armor. -- Gordon Ecker 17:42, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::Although, it would be neat if there were a method of "unlocking" the prestige armour sets for PvP by meeting requirements in PvE. --Valentein 10:17, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::::There is a way to do that now, with the tournaments, when you get enough Tournament Reward Points you can unlock armors and weapons for PvP characters. More info here. -- MiniKold 16:49, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Except he was talking about unlocking through PvE. --Fyren 17:24, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Appearance versus functionality Is this no longer needed and pointless? :Yes. Working to update article now. --BlueNovember 10:33, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Hey, didn't different types of armor use to have different bonuses? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.163.14.24 ( ) }. :Yeah, they changed it in the May 24th update. -- Gordon Ecker 22:52, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Vandalism Fix'd Seb2net 13:57, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Missing information. Some armors are missing like the crown from Bison. Icyangel Strawberry 19:42, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :See the link to Common armor? That is where it all can be found (T/ ) 19:50, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Marhan's Grotto/Granite Citadel Exclusive armor ^^This is what it's called on the Monument of Resilience statues, so I think we should group them into that category. Each of the two will have 2 or 3 sets, unlike the crafters from Factions, Nightfall, and EOTN, which only have one set available. We can also have a simple page for Droknar's Forge armor, which can just link to the specific armor arts for each profession, split between the two crafters at the Forge, since they each craft different sets. At least they will be grouped by crafter instead of having to link to the profession pages for all the Prophecies sets. RoseOfKali 04:52, 11 September 2007 (CDT) A second question arises: since the crafters in Grotto/Citadel can each craft multiple sets, does the monument not differentiate between the different sets from the same crafter, as far as displaying them together? RoseOfKali 04:52, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :I guess ignore the above. Shouldn't be hard, since everyone ignored it anyway. Each set has a slightly different name, like Exclusive vs. Ascended. Don't know the adjective for the third one yet. RoseOfKali 02:39, 21 September 2007 (CDT) "By Armor Set" split into Standard and Elite? Can we consider splitting this (now rather loooooong) section into (Standard art: list of standard sets) and (Elite art: list of elite sets)? I know those two links are already present in another part of the table, but splitting the armor sets list can be helpful in identifying which are elite and which are not right off the bat. RoseOfKali 05:01, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Well not sure if I follow you, won't that just make it bigger since the page link to both normal and elite? ( for armor like kurzick, sunspear etc) Aratak not sign to protest against anyone making profit from selling this wiki. ::It would be a little longer overall (6 entries: one Nightfall and 5 Factions), but I think it would be more organized that way, since it will have two sections. Besides, as it is, it's impossible to tell that the aforementioned 6 entries even have an elite version. I think it would also be useful in terms of Monument of Resilience, which only accepts elite armors. I dunno, just my opinion on this. :) RoseOfKali 03:45, 23 September 2007 (CDT) All Would someone be able to make a link on this page that will show you every armor for every profession? you know, just for when im bored and need some "mental stimulation". :Do you have a slightest clue how long that will be? ^_^ Look at the size of a page like that for a single core profession: 34 sets! 34*6+1(Silver Eagle)=205 core profession sets. 19*2=38 factions profession sets. 12*2=24 nightfall profession sets. Total=205+38+24=267 armor sets! Double that for male/female... I don't think that's mental stimulation, that would be more like mental abuse. ^_^ Just look at each profession separately and save yourself some headache. =) RoseOfKali 03:55, 23 September 2007 (CDT) standard and elite armor split Here is the split table, but as you can see, it will require some current pages to be split into two. Im my opinion this would be better so I will start working on sorting this out when I can. I added runes to the table aswell, anything else that should be added? Krytan Sentinel 15:43, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :There doesnt need to be a gap between Necromancer and Mesmer armor types. It is not Wiki like. --Lann 21:04, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Im not sure what you mean Lann -- Krytan Sentinel 14:28, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::There just doesn't need to be a noticable gap. --Lann 19:47, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::The icons make the lines space like that and I quite like the icons. Anyway, I have completed the Prophecies armor and Elite Prophecies armor pages so there is only a few more to sort out. :::::Congrats now the armor page looks worse than my user pager, please fix this. --Cursed Angel 10:33, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Fix it how? -- Krytan Sentinel 20:37, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Exactly what is supposed to get fixed? RoseOfKali 01:19, 4 October 2007 (UTC)